Move Over! Its My Turn Now!
by Kazakun08
Summary: You know that look…it's the look you read about all the time in your fan fictions Derek/Stile, Castiel/Dean


Move over Its My Turn Now!

Summary: You know that look…it's the look you read about all the time in your fan fictions

Derek/Stile, Castiel/Dean

Disclaimer: don't own Teen Wolf, Supernatural never will…

-Kaz: Yo peep's! This plot bunny has been with me for month's no lie! I think since December not really sure anymore all I know is I finally decided to stop reading Sterek/Destiel and get my writing on again! Lol…..anyway it's a Teen Wolf/Supernatural AU cross over, Derek/Stiles, Dean/Castiel. So Boy/Boy don't like don't read that simple…

Chapter one

You yawn lazily as you get out of bed glancing at the clock its all but glaring at you in bold red numbers '6:00' am. Dear God why…Accepting your fate you go about your normal routine…yep same old same old…only difference this day is that you start your new school today. Your family had just recently moved to Beacon Hills, why you will never know.

Making your way down stairs you capture the living room computer to kill some time until its time to head for school. Checking your email you all but let out a (your gender) squeal as you read for the second time that "Is it Fate" by 'Dereksgirl24 and "Angel on the Radio" by Seazu has been updated.

-fanfcition!-

Boy smiles and takes his hand, "What are we going to do at your place?"

They walk outside, "I dunno same as last time?"

Boy grins, "Last time I kissed you in the kitchen and we watched a movie."

"Don't forget you fell asleep also."

Boy chuckles, "So how about we move the kissing to the couch and forget about the movie?"

-end fan fiction!-

"(your name) its time to go! Hurry up and stop being such a nerd!" your little monster of a brother whines at you. He is about to keep going but stops short at the super fan(your gender) glare you send his way.

"Yea you better shut up…." you mumble but let out a defeated sigh, non the less the little dork is right ' man why is it that time all but fly's away when you read fan fiction?'

Ah 11:30.…Beacon Hills High School Lunch hour…first day here and you can say it suck's! 'Not only are most of the classes boring as hell, the teachers teaching them seem like they don't care for the material themselves! I mean what the hell right? How is a student suppose to get motivated around here!'

You let out like he hundred sigh of the day as you pay for your lunch and stand still taking in the seating arrangement's.

"Your kidding me…" you whine as you look around the cafeteria and notice that all the kids seem to be seating down in…

"Clicks? The fuck is this? The 1970's?" you huff in annoyance. There's the "Jocks, Trouble maker, Nerds, Preps', Band, Skater, make out, Geek's, and Stoner Table's.

'The fuck seriously!' you think as you glance at the so called 'adult supervision' who are just talking to themselves all happy and merry like the nothing is wrong.

"The school is all but basically segregated and everyone is cool with that…." you sigh. Again!

"Hey move it some of us would actually like to sit down and eat!" some hoe barks at you

"Say what bitch?" you turn to her and give her the famous (your family name) galre. She all but wither away.

"Yea that's what I thought hoe…" you begin to walk and head over to the stone table cause hey they are always hilarious to look at but stop short as another table comes into view.

'FUCK ME!….can be serious.." you scream in your head in agony…but really you should of known…they have an 'Outcast' table. And in said table sit only tow kids that seem to be in your grade level. One is a raven haired kid with the coolest blue eyes you have ever seen, wearing a trench coat.

The other a brown haired kid with a red flannel shirt on and seems to be all but vibrating in place as he talks to the other, more silent less animated boy.

'hmm…opposites personalities, no wonder their friends' you give off a smile with that thought. Out of all the people in the cafeteria and the people you have meet/seen today so far those two seem the most real.

With a smile you change your course of direction and head to their table. But as you start your journey you stop just as quickly as you notice the brunet sneaking glances towards another table and seems to be…blushing?

Confused you follow his gaze and let out a fan(your gender) gasp. What has just all but raped your eye sight is sexy-ness made flesh!

Turns out flannel kid is sneaking glances at the trouble maker table, not at the table itself God no, looking at a raven haired male. The raven sexy-God has wicked green eyes, tight fit white wife beater that shows off his physic and a leather jacket over it. The dude all but screams 'bad boy don't fucking mess with me'.

.'Wait a minute!' you quickly stop all thought process and look back at the flannel kid…you know that look…it's the look you always read in your fan fictions!

"AHHHHH!" you all but fan(your gender) squeal. Those close to you turn and look at you with 'WTF' expressions.

"Hehe…ill just…yea" you start walking again as a blush covers your entire face. "being a fan(your gender) in public is hard…its hard and nobody understands" you whisper to yourself all sadly as you near the 'outcast' table.

"Hey mind if I join ya peep's?" you ask them with a sincere smile. They stop talking and stare at you in slight shock. The raven haired nods at you shyly while flannel all but burst out

" Yea sure we don't mind!" and with that you nod yourself and take a seat next to the trench coat.

"So ah…I've never seen ya before, you new right cause I mean this is a small town after all I think I would of recognize you" flannel boy ask in one swift breath.

"Hehe yep you got me" you give off a playful grin along with a with wink "Names (your name) my family just moved here few days ago…It sucks no offence" you offer an apologetic smile at the two but they just laugh and share a smile.

"No we know It sucks! We have been living here all our lives, names Stiles and this is my best friend Castile "

You smile at both of them and are about to bite into your lunch when you notice Castiel looking at the 'Jock' table with longing. Curious you follow his gaze and contain a gasp.

'Him too?' you think as you see Castiel looking at one dirty haired green eyed jock. 'him too…' looking back at the bad boy raven, this blond haired jock, and back at Stiles and Castiel you cant help the fan(your gender) grin that dances across your lips.

'Never mind' you think while taking a bite out of your lunch 'This school is not gonna be so bad after all…' Already you begin to plot on how to set them up…in time….all in time.

-to be continues

-Kaz!: so yep here it is folks !, yes? No?, let me know! =)


End file.
